


Fussy Kitty and Tricksy Bunny

by ScribeProtra



Series: Girl Genius Event Week 2018 [5]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Gratuitous Fanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeProtra/pseuds/ScribeProtra
Summary: A quiet moment between a new Jäger and someone about to take the Bräu.Written for Girl Genius Event Week 2018 for the prompt Jägerdraught





	Fussy Kitty and Tricksy Bunny

Everything still was so much and too much. It was drowning him in smells and sounds and feelings. The older Jägerkin swore it got easier to handle. But it was hard to think of that when he could only eat very bland gruel because everything else had too much flavor and would knock him out on the floor.

And everyone said he had another six months to go before he would stop being a wormling. It was going to be worth it, but uuuugh, he wanted to be a gruntling already! This was *horrible*.

He wrenched as he heard footsteps approached sounding like bullets though his brain. This was going to be even worse then the drowning in smell and noise.

"Hoy," he rasped, feeling his new lovely fangs making his lips bleed.

"Hoy dere, brother," Dinreel said sitting down next to him, a careful distance away.

He had such a smart twin. He slowly opened his new yellow on yellow eyes and squinted at her.

Dinreel wasn't a Heterodyne. She didn't make everything settle by being the lighthouse that centered and guided. But it did help him, having her nearby

(He didn't have the words yet, to describe how Heterodyne's smelled like other then good. He didn't have the words for the other Jägerkin or Dinreel either, other then kin and family.)

"It verra much does hurt," he said. Dinreel just hummed at him and got out her ocarina.

"Und it does still haff a vera hy chance of death," he added as Dinreel started playing a melody. Was a nice tune, and it didn't hurt his ears either.

"Hy iz gun vorry about hyu de whole time," he admitted as he slowly swung his legs. Sitting high up on roofs made something inside him relax. Dinreel kept playing and he smiled a little. Still the same laughing dumbass she'd always been. He glanced over at her and huffed in fond exasperation. Had he really expected her to choose a different path?

...No. Not really. He worried, yes, all the time. He'd always had since they were kids. But he wasn't that selfish.

"Zo. Hyu best come back, yah?" he asked. 

Dinreel finished off her tune and lowered the ocarina to grin at him, "Of course! Who else is going to tease you?"

She put the instrument away and then held out her hand to him. He rolled his eyes (twitching a bit because they rolled in different directions which felt really *weird*) and pointed out, "Hy ken't do dot properly right now."

"Zo do it improperly, eediot," she replied.

Dimo cackled and held out his own newly clawed hand.

The proper way to do their handshake need them to slam their heads together, which he couldn't do right now. Instead they settled for Dimo being unresisting and letting Dinreel move first his hand back and forth as she tapped hers against it and then settling their foreheads together.

"Hy iz going to bed now," she said as they leaned against each other, "Hyu stop vorrying so much und go to sleep too. Hy den't miss hyu beeg day zo hyu ken't miss mine!"

"Dot fair," he agreed.

He still waited until Dinreel stood up to stand himself. She was still human and humans were very very breakable and fragile. At least, she was human right now.

Either way, she wouldn't be by tomorrow night


End file.
